mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Dixmor Academy
Dixmor Academy is an independent boarding school located in the town of Bullworth. It is runed by Justin Roberts and owned by Martin Dixmor. Info The school is located within the Cholla Hills area, in the state of Texas. The school is a neo-gothic design and resembles Fettes College in Edinburgh. According to Jimmy Hopkins, it has a reputation of being one of the toughest and worst schools in the America. The school consists of nine main buildings: the Boys's Dorm, the Girls's Dorm, the main building, the library, the auto repair shop, Harrington Estate, the gym, the Jocks Clubhouse and the Observatory. Other buildings exist, but they have no major role in the game. The school has 68 students, at the end of the game, Gary Smith is expelled and Zoe Taylor is enrolled, so the number of students remains at 68. It is dominated by six gangs: the Nerds, the Preppies, the Greasers, the Jocks, the Bullies and the Eds. There are also a number of non-gang students. The school's campus provides the backdrop to the early goings on during the game but features less often as the game progresses. Curriculum The school also has a football field and provides at least twelve classes: Art, Biology, Chemistry, English, Geography, Gym, History, Home Economics, Math, Music, Photography and Shop. History and Home Economics are never available to Jimmy. Biology, Geography, Math and Music are only available in "Bully: Scholarship Edition". During gameplay, only Art, Chemistry, English, and Gym, are available at the start of Chapter 1. Geography, Math and Shop become unlocked at the beginning of Chapter 2, and Photography first requires Jimmy to earn a camera by completing the mission Hattrick VS Galloway. The Bullworth athletics program is a large feature of the school. It advertises soccer, wrestling, boxing, dodgeball, and more, but its crown jewel is football and its team the Bullworth Bullhorns. The campus hosts a football field, a full size gymnasium with a wooden basketball court, and an out-of-use swimming pool. Classes follow a Class schedule. The school also has a coat of arms. Known students *Ted Thompson *Damon West *Bo Jackson *Casey Harris *Dan Wilson *Juri Karamazov *Kirby Olsen *Luis Luna *Mandy Wiles *Johnny Vincent *Hal Esposito *Lefty Mancini *Lola Lombardi *Lucky De Luca *Norton Williams *Peanut Romano *Ricky Pucino *Vance Medici *Derby Harrington *Bif Taylor *Bryce Montrose *Chad Morris *Gord Vendome *Justin Vandervelde *Parker Ogilvie *Pinky Gauthier *Tad Spencer *Earnest Johnson *Algernon Papadopoulos *Beatrice Trudeau *Bucky Pasteur *Cornelius Johnston *Donald Anderson *Fatty Johnson *Melvin O'Connor *Thad Carlson *Russell Northrop *Davis White *Ethan Robinson *Tom Gurney *Trent Northwick *Troy Miller *Wade Martin *Angie Ng *Christy Martin *Constantinos Brakus *Eunice Pound *Ivan Alexander *Gloria Jackson *Gordon Wakefield *Karen Johnson *Lance Jackson *Melody Adams *Pedro De La Hoya *Ray Hughes *Shelton Thomson *Trevor Moore *Jimmy Hopkins *Peter Kowalski *Gary Smith (Expelled) *Eddy Freebers *Double D Warner *Jonny 2x4 *Jimmy Starkey *Rolf Lumbers *Cevin Flynn *Nazz Van Derkie *John Gray *Zoe Taylor Known school Gangs *The Jocks *Bullies *Preppies *Greasers *The Eds *Nerds Known staff *Justin Roberts (Principal) *Aldo der Lertrich (Deputy Principal, fired) *Mr. Burton (Gym teacher, fired) *Martin Dixmor (Owner and History teacher) *Miss Carvin (Secretary and office worker) *Mrs. Danvers (The liberian) *Edna (Cooking lady) *Mr. Galloway (English teacher) *Mr. Hattrick (Math teacher) *Goro Luntz (Shop attendant, janitor) *Mr. Matthews (Geography teacher) *Mrs. McRae (School nurse) *Mr. Neil (Shop teacher) *Mrs. Peabody (Hall monitor) *Miss Peters (Music teacher) *Ms. Philips (Art teacher) *Dr. Slawter (Biology teacher) *Dr. Watts (Chemistry teacher) Trivia *This school is also one of the buildings owned by the Dixmor Project, and it is rumored the teachers are making all kinds of secret experiments to test on the students. They are known to use the MK-Cut-N-Shut v. 3 on them, however it dosen't change absolutely nothing more than making the students learn faster and read better. The personality and attitude stay excatly the same. *The first known victim of this was the nerd, Donald Anderson, who succeeded the experiment. *The ring bell for the start of the class is "Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings! Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams!" and for break and lunch is: "Hey teacher! Leave us kids alone... After all and all your just another brick in the wall." *Bloodmixer was worked here as a chemistry teacher and got promoted to Deputy Principal, but fired, because he was beating up Jimmy Hopkins at the principal's office and doing an bloodmixing experiments on students in library at night. **His student victims were: Pete Kowalski, Nazz, Hal Esposito, Trevor, Pedro and Cevin. ***Because of this he was throwned out of the Dixmor Project, while Dr. Richard was in charge, but was taken back to the project by Maxwell Dixmor, as he saw him as an valuable ally. Yet still feel bad for the children Aldo tested on. Category:Locations Category:!